Revenge
by seashell118
Summary: Sequel to Never My Happy Ending. EJ is all grown up and introduced to the land of myths and legends after he phases and Imprints, but there are forces at work determined to destroy the one he loves... can he save her before it's too late?
1. The Worst Move in the History of Moves

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight.**

**This is the sequel to Never My Happy Ending! Woohoo!**

**In case you don't remember, Joham is the vampire mentioned in the end of Breaking Dawn who created Nahuel and his three sisters by getting human women pregnant. He considers himself a scientist that is raising a race of half breeds.**

**And with that, let us commence the sequel!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Joham POV_

I was God.

There was no other way to describe me. I was God. End of story.

How else could you explain how I was slowly but surely raising a race of half-human, half-vampire creatures? These beautiful creatures that no one else knew of, with all the powers of a vampire and all the discreet camouflage of a human?

I smiled as I thought of my three daughters, who were all out hunting. The only twinge of unease came when I thought of my estranged son… Nahuel had been gone for nearly two hundred years now. I had always expected him to come back eventually. I guess I was wrong.

But no matter. I was planning on creating a new child soon, and hoped against hope that it would be a boy. I already had the mother picked out: a beautiful farm worker, one no one would get upset over if she mysteriously disappeared. Already the plan was forming in my mind….

I heard the footsteps before I saw them.

I braced myself. I knew they were of my kind by the speed of their steps, but I also knew that I had never met them before; I was the only vampire in this area. Who could it be? Why were they here?

Eventually they passed through a clearing in the jungle that was my home. There were three of them: a tiny female who seemed harmless enough, a larger male, and another male with a sour yet determined expression on his face. They were all wearing flowing black cloaks that contrasted menacingly with the deep greens and browns of the nature around us.

"Joham," one of the males called out. Foreboding sparked inside me. How did they know my name?

"Who are you?"

"I am Caius, this is Demetri and Jane."

I nodded cautiously at them.

"We hear that you have created half-vampire children," said the young female, distaste coloring her tone.

"How did you know about that?" I cried. This was supposed to be a secret! My plan, my experiment!

"We know much about you, Joham," said the little one again, the one called Jane. "The rest of the Volturi sent us here to destroy you."

"The Volturi?" The name was alien to me.

"We rule the world of the immortals, you ignorant fool," Caius spat out.

I fell silent, only nodding. It would do no good to irritate these dangerous few.

"The Volturi sent us to destroy you," Jane continued, "But we are willing to strike a deal."

I clutched at anything that would give me life. "Anything."

Jane stepped closer, her angelic child's face mutinous. "In the state of Alaska in America, there exists two clans of vampires. One is harmless for now. The other is less so." Her crimson eyes darkened. "The Cullen coven must be destroyed, though not by the hand of the Volturi."

"You're hiring me to be a hit man?" I asked incredulously.

"Let me continue," Jane snarled, and I fell silent. "The Cullens have an interesting little creature existing with them, one by the name of Nessie." Her features curled into a sneer as she saw the incomprehension on my face. "She is of the same kind as your daughters and son."

What? No! "That's impossible!" I roared.

Jane seemed pleased by the strength of my reaction. "The deal is this: destroy the half-breed. The Cullens will suspect it was us and try and attack, giving us a reason to eliminate them." Her sneer grew more pronounced. "Or, if you do not wish to do this, we can kill you right here and now."

I gulped loudly. "I'll do it."

Jane smiled. "That's what I thought."

_EJ's POV_

"But I don't want to move!" I cried. "I love La Push! All my friends are here and you can't make me go!"

My mother sighed. "EJ, unfortunately this decision isn't up to you."

"But _Alaska_?! No one lives in Alaska!"

"As a matter of fact, we have very good friends who live there."

"Your friends, not mine. I'm fifteen, Mom, you can't just lift me up and leave!"

"I'm sorry, EJ, but this is what we're doing." My mother said this in a voice that screamed parental authority, and I knew that it would do no good to argue. I stormed out of the tiny house, pissed beyond belief.

This was just the cherry on top of the worst week of my life. First, my best friend Max stopped talking to me. No, not just that: he blatantly ignored my existence. How was that fair? I didn't do anything to him! Now he was hanging out with a gang of boys who called themselves "protectors" or something stupid like that. Idiots.

And now I get to move to freaking Alaska—Alaska!—and live with some of my parent's old friends. Great.

I was just so angry lately; I had no idea what was going on. I chalked it up to hormones and puberty and all of that. Maybe I would stay angry like this my entire life. Maybe I didn't care.

It started raining—an inevitability when you lived in Washington—and I sighed. I didn't want to go face my parents after our spat, but I didn't want to get soaked, either. I reluctantly trudged my way back through the front door.

Voices were arguing harshly in the kitchen, and I stopped to listen before I entered.

"He's fifteen, Leah. You've seen how angry he is all the time. He's going to phase, and soon." That was my father's voice, and I knew that he was talking about me, though I had no idea what he meant.

"But there are no vampires around!" my mother hissed back. That one was a new one. Vampires? What the hell? I wasn't that surprised though. My tribe was pretty superstitious.

"You know how often the Cullens visit. Bella comes and sees Charlie, and she brings the whole clan with her. Max already phased. It's only a matter of time before EJ does."

I had no idea what was going on, but my ears automatically pricked up when I heard Max's name. Maybe this would give me some answers….

"So bringing him to live with vampires is such a good idea?"

"They're civilized, Leah, you know that."

"That's not what I meant. What if we took him away somewhere else, somewhere there are no vampires so he doesn't have to phase?"

"Everything's already set in motion. EJ is going to transform, and soon."

Transform? Phase? Vampires?

Either something really weird was happening, or my parents were reserving their rooms in the loony bin.

I heard my mother sigh. "I know we have to move, Embry. People are starting to get suspicious about why we haven't aged... I just wish that I could protect him a little longer."

"There comes a point where we have to let go and let him grow up."

"I guess Alaska is best. That way we can see Jake for a while, and then start over somewhere new in a few years. I wonder if they'll let us move on with them."

Move _again_?! Oh hell no.

"Are you kidding? They already have twelve in their group, including Jake and Nessie's kids. I doubt that adding three more un-aging werewolves to the mix will help them stay inconspicuous."

I was quite sure that, in addition to the word vampire, the word werewolf had just been used. I was also certain that my father had just used "werewolf" to describe our family.

The loony bin theory was looking like it was getting proved.

"Mom? Dad?" I called, not wanting to hear any more of their ridiculous conversation. They fell silent for a moment, as if to wonder whether or not I'd been listening or not, but eventually my mother called out, "EJ?"

"Yeah, it's me." I walked into the kitchen, where my parents were huddled over the tiny wooden table, going straight to the fridge. Man, was I hungry. That was another thing: in addition to being ridiculously angry, I was also hungry all the time. I guessed I was having a growth spurt or something.

"I'm sorry that we're putting this move on you, EJ," my mom said softly.

"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't make me do this," I retorted, though I instantly wished I could take it back. My mom had worked so hard to give me a good life… my uncle Seth used to tell me stories before he moved, about how my mom lived in a homeless shelter for a while just to give me a place to live and that she had worked her entire life to make sure that I had a good life. I owed everything to her.

"EJ, just go pack," my mom said softly, and I could tell I had hurt her feelings. I felt bad, so I did as she said.

My room was small, and I didn't have many things, so it was easy to gather most of the objects that I wanted. I probably would need warmer clothes for Alaska, though my mom hadn't offered to take me shopping. That was weird. I guess they forgot because both my parents run ridiculously high temperatures all the time. They never get cold. As a matter of fact, I felt a little warm as it was....

By the end of the week, the few things we were taking with us were packed in cardboard boxes and loaded away. My parents were having them shipped to Alaska because we would have to take a plane there. I said my final goodbyes to Sam and Emily, but not Max. He probably didn't even care whether I left or not, not if he had his cool new friends to cheer him up. Jerk.

And then, sooner than I thought possible, I was stepping onto the plane that would take me to my new home, leaving La Push behind me, forever.

* * *

**So, it's written a bit disjointedly, I'm sorry. I'm not exactly sure how a fifteen year old boy thinks, but that's my best guess. It's also tough because EJ has absolutely no idea what's going on. Poor kid.**

**Also: if you've got some extra time on your hands, would you pretty please check out my new story? It's called Soldier, and I only have the first chapter up so far, but I like it. It's kind of strange though. I guess you could say it's Twilight in a parallel universe.**

**Reviews would be appreciated. I know this is a different start than Never My Happy Ending, which was quite fluffy for a while, but there is some romance tied into this one, I promise.**

**:)  
**


	2. Sometimes, Irony is Kinda Cruel

**Disclaimer: Even though EJ, Ali, and Billy are mine, Stephenie Meyer gets kudos for owning Twilight.**

**

* * *

  
**

Alaska was cold. Alaska was dark. And, worst of all, Alaska was empty.

Oh sure, there were towns. There was civilization. But no, my parents' friends have to live smack dab in the middle of nowhere. There was no one else for miles.

I met them all: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, Kate, Garret, Eleazar, Carmen, Jake, Nessie, and Denali and Billy, Jake and Nessie's two children. Billy was ten, so he was still kind of annoying, but Denali was my age. She seemed nice enough, but I held a grudge against her. If it weren't for her family, I would still be back home in La Push.

My hands twitched as I stared into the barren landscape that was the backyard. This was supposed to be my home? This frozen tundra was where I was spending my life, at least until college? No freaking way.

"EJ?" a voice called out to me. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Denali. I hoped that by not answering her she would leave, but, to my annoyance, she sat down next to me in the snow bank.

"Hey," she greeted me.

"Hey, Denali."

"Call me Ali."

"Right. Ali."

"Aren't you cold?" she asked me, pinching the bare skin of my arms. I shrugged.

"Not really."

Ali shivered in her puffy jacket. "You're just like my dad. He's always so warm."

"Yeah, my parents too," I muttered.

She shrugged. "I guess it's a wolf thing."

"Excuse me?"

"You know. A werewolf thing."

I chose my words carefully, trying and failing to make them delicate. "Have you gone off the deep end? Werewolf?"

She rolled her eyes. "Werewolf, shape shifter, same thing."

I could only gape at her. A tiny part of my mind wondered if we could get a discount at the asylum if we admitted Ali and my parents together. Group rates.

"Oh crap," she whispered, her eyes widening as she took in my expression. "You don't know, do you?"

"Know what? That you're insane? I know that."

She cursed under her breath. "Well, I guess the wolf's out of the bag now."

"_Stop saying that!"_ I hissed. "There are no such things as werewolves!"

"Well, technically you're a shape shifter, but yes there--."

I couldn't take it anymore.

I could taste the anger in my mouth, the metallic flavor coating my tongue. A red haze covered my vision. Something fiery slid down my spine, and I started trembling. I shook so hard that it was making my vision quake.

"There are no such things as werewolves!" I cried again, though this time it came out more like a roar.

And then my entire body exploded.

I couldn't seem to comprehend the ripping sound or why I could suddenly see every detail of the landscape, every facet of every snowflake. I didn't understand why Ali was screaming for her parents and running away from me. I cried out to stop her—I guess I had offended her or something, and I didn't want her tattling on me—but instead of my voice, I issued a loud bark.

Something was very wrong.

I looked down, surprised at how high up from the ground I was, yet instead of seeing the familiar sight of my worn out tennis sneakers, I saw two enormous, shaggy paws.

I couldn't seem to make it all add up. What was going on? I started to get worried, wondering if I had actually snapped and gone off the deep end.

_EJ. Stay where you are._

My head immediately snapped up, for the thought I heard in my head was not mine.

Now I was hearing voices too. I really was crazy.

_You're not crazy. Just stay where you are and wait for me._

_Uhh… okay?_

I didn't listen to the voice in my head; instead, I tried to make my way back to the house.

The voice cursed loudly. _EJ! Stay where you are!_

_Thank you very much, but I'm actually going home now._

I ignored the voice's explicit protests, heading toward the glass back door of the house. I stopped about ten feet away. Because, in the reflection, there was an enormous wolf.

Its fur was shaggy and a deep russet color, with a jagged slash of black cutting through its face over its left eye and going in a diagonal line down. Stupidly, I stepped closer to get another look at it.

The wolf mirrored my movement.

That's about when I put it together. The wolf was me.

I was a werewolf.

Well, that was kind of ironic.

_EJ_, said the voice again. _Turn around._

I turned around to face another wolf, a bigger one.

_What the—_

_EJ, it's me. Your dad._

Okay, this was getting a little weird.

The other wolf nodded. _It's always a little weird at first._

Could he… could he hear my thoughts?

The other wolf—my dad—only nodded.

My dad spent the next few hours showing me memories and explaining everything there was to know about werewolves: the healing power, the high body temperatures, the uncontrollable phasing, the pack mind, Alphas, the secret, the legends. And the vampires. He told me all about the vampires.

It came as a shock when I realized that our new hosts were not entirely human.

_But Ali and Billy and Jake and Nessie—_

_Nessie is half vampire, half human,_ my dad explained. _Jake is a wolf. Ali and Billy are mixes of both._

_So… what exactly are they?_

_No one's quite sure. They both have the pale, hard skin of a vampire, but the heat of a werewolf. They age, even though Jake stopped when he phased and Nessie stopped when she was seven. _

My new giant wolf head nodded, trying to process this. _So, eventually… they'll die?_

_That's what it seems_, my dad thought gently.

_Ali already knew,_ I realized, going through our conversation in my head. _I thought it was a secret?_

_It's different when you live in a vampire coven. The vampires have their own secrets to keep, but they are allowed to tell their own kind. Ali is partly a vampire, so she has the right to know._

After our conversation, my dad helped me learn how to phase back out. I was embarrassed to realize that I was naked, but he had brought an extra set of clothes for me. We walked back inside the house slowly. I felt like I had just aged a hundred years.

Inside, my mom was waiting frantically by the window.

"Your father wanted to talk to you alone, or I would have come—we didn't want to alarm you or confuse you any more than you already were--," she babbled as she tugged me into a scorching hug. The heat took on a new meaning now, and I realized that we were the same temperature.

Everyone was waiting inside. The Denali vampires had a spacious home that didn't have any walls except for the bedrooms, and everyone was able to fit comfortably on the lower level. They were all questioning me, especially Carlisle. I could tell he was naturally inquisitive.

"It was weird at first," I said, trying to convey the feeling of utter confusion that I had felt in those first few moments. "I just got really angry, and then all of a sudd…."

I trailed off, my eyes widening. I had just realized something vitally and critically important to my life. Several things that never seemed to fit clicked together at once. Life itself seemed to finally make sense.

How had I never noticed before? How had I never realized? It was so obvious now.

A warm feeling flooded through me, though it wasn't the dangerous heat from before I phased. It was a glowing, tingling feeling that made my bones feel like they were going soft; like I was flying.

Of course. I could see it now. The center of the universe.

It was in Ali's eyes.

* * *

**Aww. What cuties.**

**Back to my awkward document naming skills: this is actually saved as "awwwEJissuchagoodimprinter" on my computer.  
**

**Anyway, reviews would be super awesome if you've got the time!  
**


	3. My Reason for Existence

**Welcome back! In case you've forgotten in our time apart, no I'm not Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

People were speaking and someone was shaking my shoulder, but I couldn't move. _Back off_, I wanted to say. _I'm having a moment_.

Not just any moment. The biggest moment of my life.

Ali held my gaze determinedly, her wide blue orbs seeming to pierce my soul. I couldn't look away. How had I not noticed how undeniably perfect they were before?

A vague voice in the back of my mind recognized what was happening: I was Imprinting. Just minutes ago my dad had told me about it. But did that matter now? I didn't think so. I pushed the thought to the very back of my mind, focusing on the present second only.

The present second was filled with Ali.

"Will you take a walk with me?" I breathed.

She nodded.

Everyone fell silent as we walked out the back door. As soon as they thought we were out of earshot, I heard voices…

"Did he just…?"

"No way."

"What…?"

I heard them, but I ignored them.

Once I could no longer hear them, I sat down in the snow and Ali sat across from me.

"So…," she began, looking up at the sky. Why was she doing that? I wanted to see her eyes.

"So…." Well, that was great. I was looking for something more like, "I think I love you. You're everything to me." Instead, I come up with that genius response.

"Do you mind telling me what just happened back there?"

I nodded slowly. "I… well, do you know what Imprinting is?"

"Yes. It's how my parents fell in love," she admitted. She stared at me for a few seconds before she put it together. "Oh!" she cried with a gasp.

I blushed, turning my eyes to the snow on the ground. For a moment, neither of us said anything. Then I heard the delicate sound of her body shivering. I looked up to see her rubbing her arms, her lips chattering quietly.

"Oh crap, you don't have a jacket."

"I'm fine. R-really," she stuttered.

"Don't be stupid. Here," I said, bringing her into my now scorching arms. She hesitated for a fraction of a second, but let herself be drawn into me. She sighed as I wrapped myself around her, warming up her body. Her body heat wasn't as high as mine, so the cold definitely got to her. She was so delicate. I'd have to keep that in mind.

"Thank you," she murmured, nuzzling her cheek into the space between my shoulder and neck.

"Anytime," I whispered, rubbing her back slowly.

We sat like that for a few minutes. I never wanted it to end.

"So what does this mean?" Ali asked quietly, not moving.

I shrugged while trying not to shift her position. "I'm not exactly sure."

She pulled back her head; I was about to protest until I saw how deep her stare was.

"How do you feel about me?" she asked.

I swallowed, though there seemed to be something constricting my throat.

"I guess I know," she admitted eventually when I found out that I couldn't speak.

I took a deep breath. "How do you feel about me?"

Again, her stare was so intense that it threw me off.

"I'm going to be honest with you, so don't freak out okay?" I nodded, bracing myself. "I don't love you—no, listen to me," she said, grabbing my face in both of her hands as I tried to turn away. "I don't love you… yet. I have no doubt that I will, someday. Right now, though, I just really, really like you. I'm still young, EJ. If you'll wait for me, then I promise that I'll be yours."

I grinned widely, pulling her in to a tighter hug.

I had no idea that, inside the house, Emmett and Jasper were betting on when we'd get married and how many kids we'd have. I had no idea that my parents were slowly overcoming the shock that I had Imprinted and were sharing their joy with Ali's parents. And I had no idea that, a mile or so away, a pale faced man stood on the top of an icy cliff with three young women, watching Ali with acute interest. I had no idea that he was pointing at her and saying, "That's her. That's the one we must destroy."

* * *

**Erm, possibly a tad too dramatic on that last line, but I like it. I know from experiences with Never My Happy Ending that this cliffhanger may cause you all to want to kill me, and to that I say I'M SORRY! I'm editing the next chapter simultaneously, so that should be up in the next day or so. **

**Review's are loved, though don't feel obligated to.  
**


	4. Three Words: I'll Kill Him

**Disclaimer: I own EJ, Ali, and Billy, but nothing else. Sigh...**

**

* * *

  
**

Ali and I stayed up all night outside on the frozen tundra, just talking; she sat comfortably in my arms, which protected her from the chill. We talked about our lives and hopes and dreams; we talked about our families and the legends; we talked about everything. I had never been so absolutely riveted by a conversation in my life.

We fell asleep, my body wrapped around hers, lying in the snow. I woke up in the morning, stretching; I realized that someone had come out during the night and placed a blanket over us.

"Ali?" I murmured, reaching groggily out to the empty space where she should have been.

She wasn't there. I sat up, yawning and rubbing my eyes. I wondered how much sleep I had actually gotten. Whatever the miniscule number, it was worth it.

Gathering the blanket up in my hands, I trudged back towards the house, letting myself in through the back door quietly. I was actually pretty proud of myself for being so sneaky when I heard a voice behind me.

"Have a nice night?" Tanya teased.

"I… uhh…"

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. Everyone's really happy for you guys."

I sighed with relief. "Where is everyone?"

She shrugged. "Jake and Nessie, Billy, and your parents are sleeping upstairs. Everyone else decided to go on a big hunting trip, so they'll be gone for a while. I elected to stay behind for babysitting duty. Someone has to make sure that you kids are being good." She smiled slyly.

"You were spying on us?" I asked, horrified. There was nothing to hide, of course, but the night just seemed like a very private thing to me.

"I just peeked every once in a while and gave you guys a blanket when you fell asleep—

don't you worry."

I sighed in relief.

"So where's your other half?" Tanya asked curiously.

"Very funny," I said, although I was blushing furiously. "She's inside already."

Tanya frowned. "No she isn't."

"Well, I woke up and she was gone."

"Well, I did see her leave to go hunting before you woke up. I guess she isn't back yet."

"Ali goes hunting?" I asked incredulously.

"She can live on human food or blood. She prefers food, but she doesn't mind blood, either."

I processed this new information. It was kind of weird, but also pretty cool.

An hour passed, and Ali didn't show. Then two. Then three.

I started to get worried.

"Hunting takes a while," Tanya assured me when I expressed my concerns. "She's fine."

Six hours later we were both tense with anxiety. The vampires were still out on their hunting trip. My parents and her parents were sitting in opposite corners of the room, trying not to worry but failing entirely.

"Where could she be?" I whispered for the thousandth time.

A knock at the door interrupted whatever answer Tanya was preparing.

"That has to be her," she said matter-of-factly as she stood up to answer it, though I was not so sure; why would Ali knock when she could just come straight through? That didn't make any sense.

"Nahuel!" Tanya cried with delight as she opened the door. I swiveled my head around to see a man at the door with olive toned skin. He had a heartbeat, so I was sure that he was human—that is, until he ran with super human speed across the room to Nessie. I figured out that he was half-vampire.

"Nessie? I thought—I thought that he—"

Nahuel broke off with a sob, gripping Nessie in a tight hug.

"Can't—breathe," Nessie gasped.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just so worried—I thought that Joham—but you're all right, you're all right!" he cried joyfully, grasping her hand between two of his own. Jacob eyed this gesture with a distasteful look, and I had no doubt that he was considering breaking Nahuel's arm.

"Nahuel, what's going on?" Nessie asked calmly.

He took a deep breath before answering. "I got a call from one of my sisters. She wanted to know where you lived. She told me that she was interested in meeting the other of our kind." He closed his eyes. "It was a lie."

"What do you mean?" Nessie asked soothingly, stroking Nahuel's hair. Jacob only barely concealed his growl. I sniggered quietly.

"I went back to my father to talk with my other sisters, hoping that they might want to see you too. I thought that, maybe, if they got a taste of your life, they would realize that my father is a monster. But… they weren't there."

"What do you mean, weren't there?"

"I mean they were gone. There was someone waiting there, though." His breath came out in an audible hiss. "The devil they call Jane."

Jacob snarled, and Nessie blanched.

"Jane? But what was Jane doing there?"

"Who's Jane?" I whispered to Tanya. Her eyes narrowed as she answered me.

"One of the Volturi. She has the gift to torture people," she growled. I gulped loudly. I knew who the Volturi were—they had come up in the conversation with my father.

"She told me that she was waiting for my father to return," Nahuel continued in a whisper. "She thought I was there on behalf of Joham, and asked me if there was any progress in…." He broke off, shuddering deeply.

"In what?" Nessie asked quietly.

"In killing you." The answer came out barely over the sound of his breathing, but we all caught it. Jacob's teeth came together in a harsh snap.

"We have to get you out of here, to a place where they can't find you—" Nahuel continued, but Nessie cut him off.

"Listen, Nahuel. Thank you for the warning. We will all be watching for Joham, but I can't leave right now." Billy crawled into her lap, and she stroked his hair. "My daughter disappeared and my priority right now is finding her. Then I will worry about myself." I recognized the way Nessie's mouth set in a line—it was the way my mother looked when she was set in a decision.

Nahuel, who was staring at Billy, cursed quietly.

"How long has your daughter been missing?" he asked flatly.

"A few hours. We should actually be looking for her, so if you would like to help—"

"You won't find her," Nahuel said in that same dead tone.

"Of course we will," Nessie replied briskly.

"No, you don't understand." He reached out to Billy, who was cowering into his mother's body. "Heartbeat. Pale, hard skin. Human eyes. And I have no doubt that he has a thirst for blood, no?"

"What are you getting at?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"If your daughter is like him, than I have a feeling I know where she is."

"Where?"

"Wherever Joham is. I think he mistook her for you and kidnapped her."

It was absolutely silent for three seconds.

"No," I said simply. "Ali's young—Joham, your father, whatever would realize that it wasn't her."

Nahuel shook his head. "He wasn't told how old the half-vampire was."

"No," I said again, though it was a weaker protest this time. Nessie seemed to be in shock; her hands were frozen over Billy's head. Jacob looked paler than usual and incapable of speech.

"Do you know where he is?" Tanya breathed.

"It doesn't matter!" I shouted. "He doesn't have her! He can't, he can't!"

"EJ—"

"No! This is all your fault!" I jabbed a finger into Tanya's solid chest. "You were supposed to be watching us! You should have seen him take her!"

"How could I?" Tanya asked quietly. "She left to go hunting. She does that all the time."

I roared, punching a fist-sized hole in the wall. Billy cowered into his mother's chest because of my intense reaction, which seemed to wake her up.

"We have to figure out where Joham took her. It shouldn't be hard, we can trace his scent—"

"In case you haven't noticed," said Jacob, who was pacing furiously thorough the room, "It's turning into a blizzard outside. All traces of his scent are gone by now."

"There has to be something we can do!" I cried. I looked to my parents, who had been a source of reassurance throughout my life—but they only looked like they were in pain.

"EJ, what can we do? We don't know where they went. It's been too long. They could be anywhere by now."

I felt the heat sliding down my spine, and I didn't pause to scream at my parents as I punched a hole in the sliding glass door in the back and walked outside. I phased as soon as my foot touched snow, and then I was running—away from the stupid house, away from the stupid people, away from the stupid shredded clothing I was wearing moments ago.

_Who's there?_ asked a voice.

I skidded to a stop, snow flying everywhere. I recognized that voice.

_Max?_ I asked incredulously.

_EJ?_

_Well, this explains a lot._

_Explains what?_

_Why you weren't talking to me._

_I'm so sorry for that, man—it's against the rules for us wolves to be around people who don't know the secret. _

_Its fine_, I said tartly. Max paused.

_Dude, what's with you? What's going on?_

After a single moment's hesitation, I let the memories flow: the move, Imprinting on Ali, realizing she was gone, Nahuel's theory.

_Are you going to look for her? _he asked immediately.

_Of course._

_You realize that you might not find her, or worse—that you might, but you'll be too late._

_I know. But I have to try._

_Good luck, man. You'll definitely need it._

_Thanks._

I felt Max phase back into his human form, and then I was alone.

Somehow, some way—I was going to find Ali. And then I would kill Joham.

* * *

**Now everything's finally heating up, thank goodness. The next chapter is my favorite, and I'm finishing it now so it should be up soon. It's a bit graphic though, I hope you don't mind.**

**I really appreciate those who have put this story on story alert and favorited, but I need to know what you guys think! If you have any ideas, suggestions, questions, reviews-- anything-- please tell me in a review! I want to make sure that I'm not messing this up.**

**Thanks for reading, guys!  
**


	5. Agony to the Highest Degree

**This is split into two POVs. -Sigh- I know, I know. The POV changes are driving me absolutely insane too, but it's the only way I can get this story to work.**

**On the upside, this is one of my favorite chapters because I get to take a bit of liberty to screw around with the Imprinting theory, and also because I like the second POV a lot. Writing as Joham is fun!**

**As always, I am not Stephenie Meyer, though she is infallibly awesome.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the new President of the United States, Barack Obama! Although it has absolutely nothing to do with him. I'm just really excited :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**EJ POV  
**

_EJ!_

I ignored him.

_EJ, you don't even know where you're going! It isn't going to help Ali if you get lost in the middle of the frozen tundra!_

I continued to ignore him, just let my legs push harder into the earth, moving me faster across the snow.

_Son, you need to come home_, he said, though this time it was softer. I slowed down, then skidded to a stop suddenly, snow billowing in large clouds everywhere.

_You don't understand!_, I cried in my mind. My thoughts were full of rage. _She's my life, Dad! I can't live without her! I need to find her!_ My legs started moving again, though I couldn't see much. It was a strange feeling to cry as a wolf. My tears were the size of baseballs.

_I've Imprinted on your mother. I know what it's like._

_Oh yeah? Has mom ever been kidnapped by a sadistic maniac who wants to kill her?_

Silence.

_Yeah, didn't think so._

_That doesn't change anything, EJ. You won't be able to find her by just running randomly._

_But I have to do _something!_ I cannot just sit home and twiddle my thumbs._

_We aren't doing nothing, we're making a plan—_

The roar was audible, even inside my head.

_To hell with your plans! I couldn't give a shit about your plans! I need to find her, or else I have no reason to live anymore! _

_I know. Trust me, I know. But this isn't helping the situation. Come home._

_Make me_, I snarled.

_Don't make me do this, EJ_, said a voice with a mental sigh, though it wasn't my father.

_Jacob?_

_Yeah. Seriously kid, I don't want to do this, so just come home, alright?_

_Do what?_

_Give you a command._

I snorted. _Like that could stop me._

_Actually, it could. I'm the Alpha._

_Go to hell._

_Come home, EJ._

It was as if my legs had suddenly been tied down with lead weights; my body wasn't responding to my brain. I was thinking _run!_, but my body stopped.

And then I was running again, though in a different direction. I was running home.

_Stop this!_

_I can't. Sorry, kid. I told you it would be better to come home from your own will. I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for your own good, and my daughter's, too._

I responded with a few choice words that I would have never said in front of Ali. The two men ignored me, staying silent as I berated them and my legs took me home.

They were waiting in their wolf forms when I arrived. I skidded to a stop in front of them, fury rolling off me in waves.

_There's something you can do, EJ, and it's better than randomly running across Alaska._

_What can I do?_

_When Nessie was pregnant with Billy, _Jacob began, _I was planning to take a quick visit down to my father. He was very sick, and the baby wasn't due for a few weeks, so Nessie assured me that it would be fine. While I was at the airport, I… I felt something. Something strong, some sort of pain and emotion that wasn't mine. I knew instinctively that Nessie was having the baby, and I ran. I thought she would be back at the house, but something told me that she wasn't… I followed my instincts and found her, curled up into the fetal position and in labor, in the middle of the tundra. She went into premature labor while she was hunting._

_How did you know?_ I asked, amazed.

_I'm not entirely sure. I thought I was going on pure instinct, but Carlisle theorizes that there is a bond forged between those who Imprint that is unfathomably strong. The point of Imprinting is to find the one woman that would be the best to pass down the wolf gene to your kids; in order to have kids, you have to stay alive. Carlisle thinks that whenever an Imprintee's life is threatened, the wolf can feel it._

I started to pace back and forth in the snow. _And you think that I can find Ali?_

_It's definitely worth a shot._

I nodded. _Tell me what to do._

Jacob coached me for a while; I had to get into a specific state of mind through a bit of meditation that allowed me to think freely. I stayed in my wolf form, but the others did not; my dad and Jacob phased back in order to give my mind some privacy.

It was quiet… a soft wind ruffled my fur… I extended the boundaries of my mind, just like Jacob had taught me quickly… there was nothing but silence….

And then I felt it, a sharp, hot pain in my left leg. I was jerked out of my state of mind; my leg began to feel normal again. When I checked it, there was nothing there.

Frowning, I tried to calm my now ridiculously speedy heart rate. It took several minutes, but then I was drifting again….

Another pain, though I was expecting it and ready for it; this time it was in the bottom of my neck. I gritted my teeth and focused myself against the pain. I tried to think around it. _Where are you, Ali? Where are you, where are you, where are you?_ I tried to get a picture… I saw one glimpse of a sheen of ice over rock formations before a sharp crack in my hand jolted me back to reality again.

I cursed very loudly, though it came out as a bark; the moment I had come back to myself, the pain had ceased. Still, the crack, the agony—it had seemed so close, so _real_….

Was this what was happening to Ali?

I growled menacingly.

_Anything?_ Jacob asked me. I started—I didn't realize he had phased.

_I saw a cave… _

_Anything else? _

_I don't know. I think… I think he's torturing her._

Jacob's growl was only second to mine.

_You need to find out where she is, EJ._

_I'm trying! Let me give it another go._

I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth, and started again.

**Joham POV**

It was so simple. The girl had gotten up to hunt in the early hours of the morning, and it was a simple act to kidnap her and bring her to this secluded, icy cave. I had overpowered her easily; she was now tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the room. My daughters were standing guard in the cave opening, out of sight to any that dared interrupt me. I trusted them to follow their orders: kill any who try to enter.

"Hello, there. My name is Joham. And I know who you are." I smiled pleasantly at her, and she stared fearfully back, her blue eyes widening.

"My orders were to kill you outright, but that's not going to work for me," I told her. "I would really like to get to know you first."

The girl took several deep breaths, and then let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I slapped her.

"That's what you get when you disobey me," I snarled as she tried to reorient her dizzy head. I reached to my belt and drew out my knife.

"So, I guess the interrogation begins now." I put the knife to her cheek and she immediately froze into stillness.

"Yes," I whispered. "Can you feel it? Can you feel death upon you?" I thrust the knife harder into her skin, which bent like a human's but had an unbreakable sheath like a vampire's. This was not out of the ordinary; my own children had the same skin. Still, there was something different about her, something inherently more fragile. The scientist inside me won out and I experimented with my hypothesis, roughly pressing the knife ever further. A small trickle of blood mixed with the tears that were now streaming down her face and she cried out in pain.

I smiled deviously. So she could bleed? My daughters couldn't, not by the hand of a simple knife. This proved to me that I was the greatest creature of all; I alone was able to spawn such powerful creatures that apparently this coven could not.

I pressed harder into her pale cheek, and the girl screamed again. I watched the crimson liquid drip down her cheek with satisfaction.

I smiled at her. "Yes, it hurts doesn't it? I'm afraid that's what you get for being born. Don't take it too personally."

I trailed the knife down her neck, though not breaking the skin, as she shuddered, tears and blood seeping down her face in full force. Her fear seemed to have hijacked her ability to speak. I carefully used the blade to lift her chin up. She shook with fear, and I thrilled in it.

"You might want to be a bit more careful next time who your parents are," I said sadly. I made a tutting noise in the back of my throat.

I then took the knife and jammed it into her left thigh.

Her shriek of agony did not make me pity her, though it did annoy me slightly. Did she have any idea how shrill her scream was?

"Really now," I reprimanded her. "There's no need for that." She continued to yell, though, so really, what other choice did I have than to slap her again? Finally she shut up.

"That's better," I said serenely. "Don't you feel better now that you aren't screaming?"

The girl ignored me, staring in silent horror at the knife I had left in her thigh. Only the hilt was visible.

I was staring at her intently too, though for a different reason; the gash on her cheek that I had given her only moments before had stopped bleeding and the skin was now knitting back together.

"Please!" she screamed, interrupting my observations. "Take it out, take it out! Stop doing this to me!"

Hesitantly, I reached out and then yanked the blade out of her leg. Blood gushed all over her jeans. The wound was just visible through the small opening the knife had made in the fabric….

And, right before my very eyes, the wound healed. Not well, for there was still a rather large scab that looked a tad infected, but the fact was that the open wound was gone.

This wasn't natural. There was something dangerous and unknown about this one. I doubted even the dangerous ones called the Volturi knew the answer.

"What are you?" I hissed.

"Wha—what do you mean?" she stuttered, eying the bloody knife in my hand with apprehension.

"Your skin—it heals! Why?" I demanded.

"I don—"

"Tell me why!" I roared, jamming the knife into the crevice between her shoulder and neck. The insolent girl shrieked again, her eyes rolling into the back of her head with the force of the agony. "I need to know!" I shouted into her ear as I yanked it out again.

The girl vomited, and I wrinkled my nose. "Filthy, disgusting, ridiculous creature," I spat at her as her body heaved with the force of her nausea. Dried blood was matted all over her body now, though there were no traces of wounds anywhere.

My anger was fading now into curiosity. I couldn't kill this creature—well, not yet at least. I had to learn more about her. Then, of course, I would happily put a bullet through her temple or slip her some poison or behead her—certain methods that would guarantee her death. And I would laugh as I watched the life slip from her eyes. For now, though, I needed to divulge her secrets.

"You can heal," I hissed. "Tell me why."

She lifted her head, and her eyes were full of fury—she didn't answer, but instead spat at my feet.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have done that," I whispered darkly. I walked behind her, lifting one of her bound hands. I delicately stroked the third finger of her right hand. And then I snapped it in half.

Her body arched; her scream pierced the small room we were in. Her entire body started trembling and shaking violently; for a moment I was worried she would go into convulsions—I didn't want her drooling all over my shoes—but then broke down into shuddering sobs that did not entirely mask the agony she was feeling. I watched the broken finger closely; yes, I could see how it healed. It wasn't set correctly, and so it was mending itself crooked. I smiled. If I couldn't kill her, perhaps I would just send her back to her family broken and mangled. Yes. I would like that.

"I will ask you one more time, and if you do not answer me again, I will snap your neck," I stated calmly, a smile on my lips. "Now—tell me why you heal."

* * *

**Erm... so yeah, a tad graphic. Now I'm actually feeling a bit self-concious of this scene. I think I might have overdone it.**

**Anyway, please, please, _please_ tell me what you think! **

**Reviews would be incredible. Nothing makes me happier than an e-mail from Fanfiction :)**

**PS: I have a new Poll on my page!  
**


	6. Didn't Freaking See That One Coming

**Hey, there! So this is another kind of intense chapter, though significantly less so than the last one. **

**I also just uploaded a pretty short oneshot. It's in Charlie's POV, about how he coped while Bella went through her Zombie stage in _New Moon._**

**Last thing: I now have a Twitter, which is fun and addicting and slowly melting my brain. Strangely, I am alright with that. The username is seashell118, if you care to follow.  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**

* * *

  
**

I could not run fast enough.

With every stride, every paw pounding into the icy tundra, another second passed where Ali was being tortured. And I _could not let that happen_.

Jacob and I were neck and neck, both propelled by our wordless fury at what was happening to the one we both loved. My dad and mom were on our heels, not quite as fast. Tanya had stayed behind at the house with Billy. Nahuel and Nessie had gone off to warn the others on the hunting trip of the impending dangers.

_Angle west up here._

_Right._

Every once and a while Jacob had to articulate directions to me and my parents, and my replies were the only coherent thoughts I could make. I could feel the anxiety my parents felt because they were worried about my blind rage, though I placed it out of my mind. It wasn't important, not when Ali needed me.

And so we traveled on.

I reflected on what happened to bring us here. After another agonizing ten minutes of meditation, I had pinned down the location of the cave Joham was holding Ali in, made easier by the fact that he had, apparently, stopped torturing her. Through Ali's eyes I had seen a distinct mountain range, which Jacob recognized from the picture in my mind. We told Tanya where we were headed, and then Jacob and I had set out at once, with my parents following us.

And now we were running—and we _were not fast enough_.

Now that I was aware of the Imprinting bond, I focused on it more and more. Ali was in pain—but she was still alive. That was good. Well, no, that was completely fucking messed up, but she was alive. Gotta focus on the silver lining and all that crap.

Jacob slowed as he said, _We're here._

My relentless sprint transformed into a harried trot. I looked at my surroundings until I found the mountains I was looking for.

_She saw them from this direction_, I thought, mainly to myself_, so she'd have to be somewhere around…._

_Here_, Jacob finished for me.

We were standing in front of a cave—no, not a cave, a random hole in the frozen earth that was covered with snow and ice, making it completely undetectable except from this angle.

_So what now_? I asked.

Strategies were already forming in Jacob's mind. _We'll have to fight. The best angle would be to come at him from—_

He never finished the thought, because at that moment we were attacked.

_Joham POV_

_(A/N: I'm as sick as you are about the POV changes. I sincerely apologize. If you are still sticking with this story, you deserve a gold medal or some popcorn or something to show you how thankful I am.)  
_

I fiercely wished I had some tools with me, anything at all that might tell me how this fascinating—though completely infuriating—creature worked. She healed, though not completely. Was this some kind of undeveloped power of hers? I had known other vampires to have talents, and even my own Sarafina could suspend people in midair. She had all the qualities of a half-vampire, though her temperature was definitely warmer. I couldn't understand.

And the stupid being wasn't cooperating, either. I could always torture her again, but really, where was the fun in that? Besides, the Volturi only wanted her dead. They didn't give me a timeframe, though. I might as well get to know her before she was killed.

I suspected that the others would come looking for her soon, though I couldn't fathom how they could find this little cave. Besides, my daughters were guarding the discreet entrance. There would be no entering.

"So, Nessie," I said, smiling, "I'd hate to break another finger of yours, but we really do need to get on with this. I'm under a contract with the Vultori, and they really want you to die."

"What did you just call me?" the girl asked, gaping at me. Was she really that dim witted, or had I actually given her brain damage?

I rolled my eyes. "_Nessie_. I'm sorry, do you prefer Renesmee? It's just so formal, and I'd hate for you to think we aren't such great pals right now."

"My name isn't Nessie," the girl said. "It's Denali."

It was quiet for a very long time as I processed this information. She stared back at me, unblinking.

Faster than lightning, I struck her so hard in the face that I felt her jaw break. She was screaming again, but so was I.

"Don't lie to me! Don't you_ dare_ lie to me! Shut up, _shut up!_ You're wrong!"

"I'm not!" she cried defiantly, her eyes sparking and her voice slightly garbled by the way her jaw was setting. "Nessie's my mother! You've got the wrong girl!"

I was screaming and she was screaming and it was so loud that I couldn't possibly hear what was going on outside but I did and everything was falling apart and _what the hell was going on?!_

"Stay here!" I ordered the insolent being, not that she could move, tied up as she was. I hurried to the entrance of the ice cave, trying to comprehend the sounds that I was listening to….

One of my daughters—Sarafina? Malen? Suyai? I couldn't tell—was screaming, and there was also another sound I couldn't identify… growling? But there were no animals out here… not even a polar bear….

When I broke through the cave entrance, it took me a moment to understand what I was seeing.

Four magnificently large wolves of various colors were attacking my daughters. Malen was being overpowered—she was the one who was screaming—by two of them. Sarafina and Suyai were both locked in combat with the other two.

Just then, a slim gray wolf lunged at Malen's throat.

"No!" I cried, sprinting toward my youngest daughter. I rammed into the wolf with all the force my body could muster; it was thrown several feet into the air and landed limply on its side. It didn't stand back up.

Another wolf attacked me, and I swiftly attached my hands around its head. Its fangs tried relentlessly to find purchase on my throat, and I struggled to force it away. My fingers clutched at the ragged fur, and I constricted my arms around its massive head.

When I felt the bones crunch, I threw it down. It landed next to the body of the other wolf.

"Sarafina!" I shouted, whipping my head around to face her. I pounced on the back of the wolf that was attacking her, and she had enough time to compose herself properly and use her talent; the two remaining wolves shot about two feet above our heads.

"Well done, my dears," I murmured to them. Malen stood up and brushed some snow off her dress.

"They were trying to find her, Father," she whispered in her silky smooth voice. "They were searching for the cave."

"Impossible," I breathed, staring at the now immobilized, floating creatures. Hatred poured out of their dark eyes, but while Sarafina held them in her power, they couldn't move.

"There might be others," Suyai noted, her voice cold. "Perhaps we should move the girl."

"No need," I replied. "The others must come to find her."

Three pairs of eyes stared at me in disbelief.

"But Father--,"

"We were wrong, dear ones," I whispered, my eyes fixated on the wolves. "The girl inside the cave was not our true target. I made a mistake."

"Then who is she?" Sarafina hissed.

"The daughter of the true one that we seek. If we are to keep our lives, we must wait until the true Reneesme comes to save her."

There was nothing but silence and the sound of the wind whipping over the ice.

"Bring them inside," I murmured, jerking my head toward the wolves. "And don't let go of them, Sarafina. Keep them in your grasp."

She nodded, and we retreated to the cave. There was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

**I'm thinking I need a Beta Reader guys, because I recognize that my stuff is chock full of mistakes. Anyone up for the job? **

**Reviews, as always, would be amazing. Think of it as a Valentine's day gift to me. **

**I hope you guys had a happy love day!  
**


	7. Jacob is Just Chock Full of Bad Ideas

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the true Queen of the Twilight Universe.**

**An absolute HUGE thank you to my beta, ****ParamoreEvanescenceTwilight, who has once again shown me how truly cool she is.**

**

* * *

**

My parents were probably dead, Ali was probably being tortured again, Jacob and I were being held hostage, and—to top it all off—my nose itched.

I mean, I couldn't even scratch it! Whoever this chick was, her power did some weird thing and made Jacob and I immobile. Which was problematic, because I couldn't even scratch my nose, never mind break Ali out of whatever prison cell she's being kept in and help her escape.

_Hey kid?_ Jacob thought.

_Yeah?_

_Shut up._

_Right._ I forgot that I wasn't the only one subjected to my insane rambling.

Our minds were quiet for a moment, neither of us wanting to think about my parents or Ali. There was little hope for us or them.

I heard footsteps; thankfully, my head was directed to the door and I could see the young woman who walked in. She seemed to physically be the same age as the other woman in the room, and by their speeding heartbeat—and incredible strength they displayed when we fought them—I realized that they must be half-vampires.

Although they were probably the same age, the one who wasn't holding us in her power seemed to be younger somehow; her short hair kept falling in front of her face and she kept her head down, as if she was shy.

"Sarafina?" she whispered hesitantly.

The one called Sarafina—the girl who had the freaky power—looked up and smiled. "Come in, Malen."

Malen looked at Jacob and me and paused.

"They can't hurt you," Sarafina assured her. "I am completely in control."

I had an overwhelming, juvenile urge to flick her in the forehead.

"They're very intimidating," Malen whispered, her voice high and soft.

"They're just wolves."

"They aren't _just_ wolves, Sara, you know that."

Sarafina's lips pressed into a hard line. "I do know, but I'm trying not to think about it. Werewolves really shouldn't exist this far north; I thought that they were extinct, to be honest."

"Obviously not," Malen said with a shaky laugh, still eyeing us with trepidation.

"What is it? Why are you afraid?" Sarafina asked, worry evident in her eyes.

Malen looked down at her feet, tracing her toes in a figure eight in the ice. "It just feels wrong," she said at last. "Kidnapping the girl and hurting her, and then killing those other wolves outside… and then it turns out that they aren't even our real targets."

The world went fuzzy; my vision spun.

_Jacob_, I whined anxiously.

_I know_, he said with as much fear.

Killing those other wolves. _Killing those other wolves_. That meant the worst—that my parents really were dead, that they were never coming back. I fruitlessly searched for their thoughts—they were in wolf form, we should have still been connected—but got nothing.

Nothing. Silence.

Not even a second had passed; Sarafina was just starting her reply, oblivious to my mental turmoil.

"Do not think of these things, Malen," she commanded her. "You know that the Volturi will kill Father and the rest of us if we do not deliver the girl."

"But why?" cried Malen. "Why must we? What right do they have to make us do this?"

"They are the rulers of our world!"

"Says who?"

"Do not argue with me, Malen! Do not have second thoughts about this mission, or we shall all surely die!"

Malen glared at her sister, fire burning in her eyes. I was taken aback; just a few seconds ago, she seemed so innocent.

"Death is not the worst thing that could happen to us!"

Sarafina laughed coldly. "Oh, really? What is worse than death?".

"Ladies!" a sharp voice called out, as the third sister walked in.

While Sarafina was muscular and Malen doll-like, this other girl was sharp and angular, with a beak-like nose and hollowed eyes. Her lips seemed to permanently be pulled into a sneer.

"Malen, you will do as your sister says and _be quiet!"_

"Yes, Suyai," Malen said quietly, bowing her head, docile once again.

"Sarafina, Father has instructed me to tell you to let the wolves go."

"What?" hissed Sarafina?

_What? _I asked in my mind. Jacob mentally shrugged, at a loss for words.

"Father wants us to question them."

"They are _animals_, Suyai, they cannot be questioned!"

"I am the eldest, and Father has given me orders. You _will_ step down, Sarafina," Suyai said slowly, stepping so close to Sarafina that their noses were almost touching. I could sense the hostility in the air; Malen took a step back.

"Fine!" Sarafina growled, turning away sharply. Instantly, I felt my body break free from the mental bondage. I shoved my wolf nose into the ice, rubbing it around until I was able to scratch away the itch. _Ahhh._

"You see?" Sarafina shrieked, gesturing to me. "It is nothing but an animal!"

Jacob growled in resentment, his muzzle pulling back over his teeth. Suyai smiled.

"It seems as if the monster has taken offense to your words, Sarafina. Perhaps you should leave."

Sarafina gaped at her sister for a few moments before storming out of the room.

"Can you understand me, animal?" Suyai asked Jacob. He barked a laugh and nodded his sharp head.

"Can you speak?"

Jacob nodded again.

"Say something."

Jacob looked at me and grinned his wolf grin. _She asked for it,_ he thought humorously.

_Bad idea!_ I warned him, but it was too late. He phased.

Suyai and Malen both shrieked as Jacob morphed from a gigantic wolf into a naked man. Suyai recovered first. She threw her hands over Malen's eyes and shooed her out of the room. She went willingly.

Jacob grinned, seemingly at ease in his birthday suit. Suyai was still a bit shocked.

"Hi," he said, grinning. "I'm Jacob. You have my daughter in here somewhere. I hear that you've hurt her. I'm afraid you're going to have to die."


End file.
